


Machines

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [114]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl isn't the only one with mechanical skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machines

The hood of the car was up when he walked up the driveway and Daryl expected to see Aaron leaning over the engine, fixing or tuning up whatever was in need. He stopped short, just shy of entering the garage when he saw that Aaron was sitting on the steps into the house and it was Eric leaning over the car’s engine though.

Eric glanced up at him for a moment before going back to what he was doing. “Sorry Daryl, this will just take another couple of minutes.”

Daryl shrugged and quirked an eyebrow at Aaron, who just grinned at him. “Who do you think was keeping the car in repair before? You’ve seen me with machines and should know that I’m impossible with them.”

“Guess I never thought about it too much.” Daryl leaned against the wall, “So, Eric, where’d you learn cars?”

“Home, when I was a kid, had to if we wanted anything to work right.” He didn’t look up from the small repair he was making, though Daryl could hear a trace of the smile in his voice. He seemed to like breaking the assumptions made about him. That was something to which Daryl could definitely relate. “We’ll probably need to change the oil before the next trip, but it should be okay for this one.” The redhead stood, rubbing his lower back for a moment before moving the tools out of the way and shutting the hood with a thud.

Aaron nodded, serious, “I’ll keep an eye out for that brand you mentioned for the oil. We could probably use general car parts and supplies too. Maybe we should give Glenn a list for the runners.”

“We should; you need to be sticking to recruiting and they go to more of the kinds of places that would have supplies.” Eric leaned against the front of the car for a moment, organizing the tools before sticking them in their places on the closest work bench. “I should get cleaned up, and then is there time to have breakfast before you two need to get out on the road?”

Aaron looked at Daryl for a moment and got a nod in return, “Sure, I’ll make something while you clean up. Waffles okay?”

Eric laughed as Daryl visibly perked up. “I think that’s a yes.”


End file.
